Ebb Tide
Blanche's success at a Festive is stopped when Big Daddy passes away. Going home for the Funeral, has Blanche deciding to miss it out of denial of her selfish ways and when Sophia rents out the house while Blanche is gone she is forced to realise she can't just use anything for people. Plot Blanche has been chosen to be Queen of The Citrus Festive, which she was about to get her age reduced by sleeping with the Journalist. Sophia is looking in the ads to rent out her room in order to pay for a Large Screen TV that none of them could afford. Then Blanche gets a call from Big Daddy saying that he's ill and wants Blanche to come, but the Festive is more important to her and so she declines to claiming he sounded a little weaker. After the Festive Blanche is gifted a Extremely Rare Plate and then she gets the news that Big Daddy died and after pretending it's a joke she realises it's true and she feels stupid for neglecting his plea. She and Dorothy fly out to Atlanta. However Sophia goes ahead to rent the house out and convinces Rose to help her with a sob story. At Twin Oaks Virginia confronts Blanche about not being there, Blanche tries to claim that she wasn't always there but Virginia tells her that everybody expects her to make the moment about her and so out of spite Blanche refuses to go to the funeral. However as she and Dorothy look at old photographs, she clearly does want to go and Dorothy sees that Blanche has overdrawn the truth mainly because Big Daddy would do. As Sophia's renters have a party Sophia getting closer to getting her TV but then one of them breaks Blanche's Rare Plate. After the funeral Blanche goes to Big Daddy and Big Mommy's Graves and pays her respects, she talks to Big Daddy she admits she was selfish and that she should of thought more of others, Dorothy tells them it's time to leave and Blanche admits her flaws as nobody will flatter them now. As Sophia's renters have left and the house is spotless apart from the broken plate, she was going to let Rose fall for it but instead Rose found a collector with it ready to sell but due to it's rare status he takes all of Sophia's earned money just as Dorothy and Blanche come back but since she wants to change for the better she smashes the plate. Alone Sophia questions God is this was Sarcasm? Guest Stars Trivia * Twin Oaks was meant to be sold in the Series One episode Big Daddy so no explanation is given for it's resale. * Sherre North reprised her as Virginia. * No sign of Margret Spender who was Big Daddy's new wife and no explanation. * The breaking of the plate and the twist at the end might have been based on the plot of The Necklace by Guy de Maupassant. * Sophia had wanted a new TV in the Series One episode Blind Ambitions, however in Series 7 From Here to The Pharmacy she has plenty in the Bank. * In Series 6 there is a episode called Ebbtide's Revenge which also talks about a Funeral and family feuds. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes